Red in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Alice's Sister - Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) *Dinah - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *The White Rabbit - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *The Doorknob - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *The Dodo - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) *The Walrus - The Pink Panther *The Carpenter - Mickey Mouse *Bill the Lizard - Prince Fleaswallow (Parappa the Rapper) *The Rose - Anna (Frozen) *The Caterpillar - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Shrek *The Bird in the Tree - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Cheshire Cat - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The March Hare - Gilbert Gottfried *The Mad Hatter - Forrest Gump *The Dormouse - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *The Card Painters - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music), Woody Woodpecker, and Mr. Stork (Dumbo; 1941) *The Queen of Hearts - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *The King of Hearts - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) Scenes *Red in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Red in Wonderland Part 2 - Red is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Red in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Bat ("I'm Late") *Red in Wonderland Part 4 - Red Meets the Lorax/The Bottle on the Table *Red in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Red ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Red in Wonderland Part 6 - Red Meets Robin Hood and Little John ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Red in Wonderland Part 7 - The Panther and the Mouse *Red in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Red in Wonderland Part 9 - A Frog with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Red in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Red in Wonderland Part 11 - Red Meets Jafar ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Red in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Red *Red in Wonderland Part 13 - Red Meets the Cheshire Snake ("'Twas Brilling") *Red in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Red in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Flap Arrives Again) *Red in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Red in Wonderland Part 17 - Red Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Red in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Gravitina of Hearts *Red in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Snake Arrives Yet Again *Red in Wonderland Part 20 - Red's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Red in Wonderland Part 21 - Red's Flight/The Finale *Red in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used *Alice in Wonderland Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *Goldie & Bear *Cinderella *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *The Lion King *JumpStart 4th Grade *The Lorax; (2012) *Arthur *Robin Hood; (1973) *Pink Panther *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Parappa the Rapper *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Aladdin; (1992) *The Return of Jafar *Shrek *Spongbob Squarepants *The Jungle Book; (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *Saturday Night Live *Hollywood Squares *The Aristocrats *Gilbert *Forrest Gump *Everyone's Hero *Adventures in Music *Woody Woodpecker *Dumbo; (1941) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Fun and Fancy Free Gallery Red (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Alice IMG 0679.JPG|Cinderella as Alice's Sister Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Dinah 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as the White Rabbit Lorax.png|The Lorax as the Doorknob B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as the Dodo Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Tweedledee Little John.jpg|Little John as Tweedledum Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as the Walrus Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as the Carpenter Tumblr noy3bn0QGU1up1zcao1 500.png|Prince Fleaswallow as Bill the Lizard Anna.jpg|Anna as the Rose Jafar.jpg|Jafar as the Caterpillar Shrek1.png|Shrek as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as the Bird in the Tree Kaa the Snake (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as the Cheshire Cat Gilbert Gottfried.jpg|Gilbert Gottfried as the March Hare Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as the Mad Hatter Screwie.jpg|Screwie as the Dormouse Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl, Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker, and Char 21771.jpg|Mr. Stork as the Card Painters Gravitina.png|Gravitina as the Queen of Hearts WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs